Usuario discusión:Banck
Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 23:06 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Cad Bane Tu edición al artículo de Cad Bane ha sido revertida porque colocaste que él aparecía en LEGO Star Wars II, cuando en realidad en la imagen sólo se veía a un duros cualquiera. Por favor no hagas decisiones tan drásticas a los artículos y menos si estos están siendo trabajados por un usuario en particular. Además, lo que pusiste es incierto al cien por ciento. 02:32 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Las especies van en minúscula Hola Banck, te aclaro que TODAS las especies van con minúscula. Esto te lo digo porque estuviste editando el artículo ewok y lo pusiste en mayúscula, como en inglés. En español las especies (humanos, ewoks, wookiees, rodianos, etc.) van en MINÚSCULA. Por favor modifica eso.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 00:24 13 jul 2011 (UTC) *Gracias por cambiarlo. También te aclaro que los artículos sobre el universo de Star Wars NO VAN EN PRESENTE, sino que van EN PASADO. Por ejemplo, está mal decir "Luke es un Jedi que..." o "Los ewoks son criaturas que...". Lo correcto sería "Luke fue un Jedi que..." o "Los ewoks eran criaturas que..."----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 02:18 13 jul 2011 (UTC) *Para poner en "Apariciones" un capítulo de The Clone Wars, utiliza esta plantilla: . Te queda así: ----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 22:49 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Te respondo por Jedaba Hola Banck, te respondo por Jedabak, el número junto a ABY o DBY es un año.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 16:18 19 jul 2011 (UTC) *Es básicamente lo mismo, además si tienes dudas de si un evento ocurrió en tal o cual año te fijas en Wookieepedia.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 16:24 19 jul 2011 (UTC) :Claro que todos los planetas tienen un periodo de traslación diferente, pero se usa el Calendario Galáctico Estándar tanto in universe como out of universe para tener una manera unificada de medir el tiempo. La medida es por el periodo de traslación de Coruscant, la capital de la galaxia, que son 368 días. Adicionalmente todos los planetas tienen calendarios locales, así como diversas entidades políticas y especies (como el Imperio, Hapes, los chiss, los hutts, etc.).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:28 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Blue Harvest Saludos, Banck, he revertido tus adiciones de Blue Harvest como apariciones no canónicas porque es incorrecto ponerlas ahí. Apariciones no canónicas son por ejemplo historias de Star Wars Tales o cosas así, que no son canon pero sí son publicadas con licencia de Lucasfilm (por DelRey, Scholastic, Dark Horse, etc). Blue Harvest no tiene nada que ver, es una parodia independiente, como las canciones de "Weird Al" Yankovic, Spaceballs y demás. Por ello, aunque un personaje (o en este caso, la parodia de un personaje) aparezca en diversas películas, episodios de tv, comics, caricaturas, etc, no se pone esa fuente en apariciones no canónicas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:09 21 jul 2011 (UTC) :Una parodia es una parodia independientemente de si el personaje parodiado es casi idéntico, o tiene muchas diferencias con el original. Blue Harvest NO es fuente oficial bajo ningún punto de vista. Por lo tanto, NO puede añadirse a las apariciones de ningún tema en la wiki, así sea bajo "apariciones no canónicas". El artículo de Blue Harvest puede estar en la wiki porque es un tema que mucha gente conoce relacionado con Star Wars, bien hecho y con buenas parodias, pero hasta ahí. No podemos confundir fuentes oficiales con fuentes no oficiales. Y no me digas que las parodias de Blue Harvest no son una mezcla entre el personaje de Star Wars y el personaje de Family Guy: no son parodias de un solo personaje, sino una combinación de 2 personajes diferentes. Brian-Chewie no es Chewbacca en absoluto, y tampoco ningún otro personaje que aparezca en Blue Harvest. Además, si sabías que iba a revertir eso, ¿por qué lo pusiste en primer lugar? más trabajo para ti y para mi.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:33 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Deja de usar el tiempo presente Por favor Banck, DEJA DE USAR EL TIEMPO PRESENTE PARA ARTÍCULOS DE STAR WARS COMO Jerba, o empezaré a poner para borrado tus artículos que continúen estando en presente.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:26 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Ejército Imperial Banck, si quieres editar el artículo Ejército Imperial ya existe, no crees otro. He puesto para que borren el que creaste (que además tenía mal puesta la tilde), si quieres colabora con el otro que tiene poca información.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 05:57 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor Creo que el 100%, dado que tradujimos todo lo que había en el artículo de la Wookieepedia. Pregúntale a Alharo por las dudas.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 21:29 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Una pequeña aclaración Banck, te aclaro que todos los títulos de películas, libros, episodios o demás van en cursiva, por lo tanto debes escribir Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza o Rising Malevolence que quedan Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza y Rising Malevolence. Eso debes hacer todas las veces que se los nombre, incluyendo la sección "Apariciones".----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 00:07 18 ago 2011 (UTC) RE: Ahsoka La plantilla que pusiste significa que estás editando el artículo sin interrupciones, no que lo estés trabajando tú mismo. Más bien, la página del WikiProyecto The Clone Wars dice que nadie puede trabajar a Ahsoka personalmente, es un artículo de trabajo colectivo. Y sé que estaba lo plantilla de que aser posible no se editase, pero yo tengo el horario de y tú el de , por lo que es muy difícil que coincidamos. Banck estaré encantada de ser tu aprendiz.Gracias --Leia Organa Solo 1995 20:44 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Hola Bank, así que estás de escritor eh?! Muchas felicidad y que te quede bien, si quieres nos pasarás la liga y la leeremos. Por cierto, a mi también me gusta mucho la Era del Alzamiento del Imperio y la Era de la Rebelión, trato de leer y ver todo lo que puedo relacionado a esos más o menos 40 años. Saludos y feliz 2012. Cualquier cosa ya sabes y Que la Fuerza te acompañe!- -23:49 31 dic 2011 (UTC) C-3PO Banck, lo que yo hice con el artículo fue traducir todo de la Wookieepedia. Todavía faltan algunas secciones, por ejemplo las correspondientes a las Guerras Clon, por lo que si me ayudas a traducir esas secciones sería una gran colaboración. Pero recuerda únicamente traducir de Wookieepedia (y obviamente modificarlo para que no quede una traducción automática), no cambies todo el orden del artículo. Revisa hasta dónde traduje yo, y traduce a partir de ahí.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 03:55 5 ene 2012 (UTC)